Promises and Memories
by The Green Yoshi
Summary: They talked about her, calling her this and that, but he wanted to find out what this girl was really about. DEDICATED TO SONICTR1GGER. Warning: O.C.'s


Completely exhausted, Trigg collapsed on the ground in a huff. The teenager wiped his brow of accumulating sweat. his chest rose and fell in a steady and deep manner as he tried to regain composure. He stared at the white ceiling dominating his view, eyes wide with disbelief. Never in his life had he trained so hard.

A gloved hand came into his line of sight. Reaching out, Trigg grasped onto it and pulled himself up with the extra help. The blue hedgehog in front of him grinned while shooting him a thumbs up. Trigg smirked in gratitude. A paw was placed on his shoulder. The boy turned, facing the aura-controlling creature who stared into his crimson eyes.

"You preformed admirably, young one. Your childish demeanor masks the impressive power that resides within you." At this statement, Trigg ran a hand through his white tresses. A confused expression stay plastered on his face. He had no idea what the wise pokémon just said.

Thankfully, Ike spoke up noticing the befuddlement, "He said you were awesome. Especially with that arm of yours."

"Oh." Trigg grinned sheepishly, morphing his left arm back to normal. He almost forgot about having it turned into a canon. Remembering Ike's first comment, his face turned into one of pure excitement, "You guys really think so?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think you're ready for your first brawl." Sonic said with no hint of doubt.

It had only been a week since Trigg was dubbed as a newcomer into the Smash Brothers Tournament and like all newcomers, he had to prove himself worthy. Those who did not meet up to the expectations were sent back to their homelands.

Just the thought of being back in the awful place he was created made Trigg shiver. He promised himself that he would never go back to that awful place, no matter what the circumstances. The experiments, the treatments, the torture, all the memories haunted him. He would always try to push them to the back of his mind but he just couldn't forget it all. No matter what, he was going to win.

"By the way," Ike spoke, interrupting Trigg's train of thought. "do you know who your partnered up with?"

Assuming the blue-haired mercenary was discussing the team battle he would soon be participating in, the teen tried to remember the name next to his on the match list. He hummed to himself before saying, " I think...their name's Alia."

Everyone's face showed some hint of concern. Blue spikes swaying, Sonic shook his head in disapproval. "You should get some rest, man. You'll need it if you're fighting alongside her." He put emphasis on the last word as if this girl was pure poison.

The way all the guys acted made Trigg nervous but he shook it off. He should at least give this girl, whoever she was, a chance.

"Alright," Trigg said, dismissing himself from the training room, "later guys."

As he strode through the manor's corridors, the tired teen dug a hand into his pocket. He pulled out his green colored cellphone to check the time. It was later than he thought seeing as the time read "9:30". Putting the cellular device back in his pants pocket, Trigg continued his trek to his room. It was when he reached the first flight of stairs that something caught his attention. Or rather, _someone_ did.

Going in the opposite, there was a figure slowly advancing down the wooden stairs. At a closer glance, Trigg could tell that this person was female. Her black hair traveled down to the middle of her back. Her ears were pointed and elfin like. The black jacket and blue jeans she wore covered up most of her skin. She held an unusual amount of books in her hand which explained why she was moving so sluggishly. Because of the pile of books, Trigg couldn't quite make out her facial details. He turned away, minding his own. But when she past him by, a mysterious scent reached his nose. After breathing in the fragrance, the boy stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

It was the most beautiful scent he'd ever come across.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first story EVER using original characters. I'm not very good at it, sadly.

Trigg- SonicTr1gger's O.C.

Alia- SonicTr1gger's O.C. and also kinda mine? He gave me the name of one of his O.C's but I altered her appearance.

On a side note: LOL, I FORGOT HOW TO FANFICTION.

Seriously, I've gotten out of the whole updating and typing thing to where this is probably filled with stupid mistakes. I've checked but I haven't double-checked so if you find silly errors, please let me know.

By the way, of course there will be more backstory on these two characters (just in case I've confused anybody)


End file.
